Relationships of Bill Lovie
The Relationships of James Lovie II. are those relationships that involve the character of James Lovie II. Lovers Esme Portmane See Also : Esme Portmane Lisa Tyrell See Also : Lisa Tyrell Family Members William Lovie See Also : William Lovie William was the golden child. The moment Bill layed his eye on him he knew that he had found his heir. Everything for Bill was going perfectly. He now had his heir to the throne, and the construction of Berne was well underway. It was only after the birth of his second son Sean that things began to take a turn for the worse. The failure of Sean made Bill angry and he began to take this anger out on everyone around him including his wife Kathy. When William saw the way his father treated his mother, his opinion of Bill changed. Bill noticed the change. No longer did William look at his with respect, there was hate in his eyes now. Unfortunatly for Alice it was at this time that she was born. The hate that Bill showed Alice was the final straw for William and their relationship was forever destroyed. "I dont care what kind of gifts or accolades he gives me. This man is a monster." -William Lovie Sean Lovie See Also : Sean Lovie After the birth of William and the immense feeling of happiness that Bill felt about William's potential, the fact that Sean was normal upset Bill greatly. The first interaction between the father and son was when Bill stormed out of the delivery room after Sean begin to cry which apparently Bill found the sound of his crying pathetic. As Sean grew up William was the one thing that Bill truly cared about and for this reason William constantly attempted to convince his father to be nicer to his two siblings and on the surface Bill attempted to do this. But playing pretend was never something Bill was good at so Sean was treated with an increasing amount of abuse as the years went on, and this only got worse as William and Sean completely fell apart leaving Bill free to do whatever he pleased. One of the more remarkable events when for an entire year Bill did not speak to Sean simply because the 4 year old boy had missed an arrow shot. In the end all of this abuse would lead to at age eleven Bill Lovie throwing Sean from the top floor of the Lovie Family Library and nearly killing him, but this event was able to be covered up by agents of the Circle of Magi of whom healed Sean and kept the event a secret. When Bill begin to increasingly lose his mind it was Sean that was targeted and this led to him cursing his son with a potion that made him increasingly angry, and violent leading to several major events including Sean's attempted rape of Alice and subsequent near death by William as a result of the attempted rape. Alice Lovie See Also : Alice Lovie To say that Bill disliked Alice would be an understatement. In fact when Kathy finished giving birth and he set eyes on her, he immediatly walked out of the room. He would not look at her, or hold her for the first six years. The abuse was mitigated somewhat when Andrew took her out of his parents room and had her basinet in his room. It was at age 6 that Alice would have her first interaction with her father. "I remember it like it was a bad dream I had last night. And in a lot of ways I wish it was. I was jumping around outside of the room where Andrew was sword training when all of a sudden this large man opened the door at the end of the hall and stepped out. I had never met him before then but you just know your father I guess. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't place, and then turned around and went back into the room. Needless to say thats how I first met my dad." ''-Alice Lovie'' Close Friends Forder_Braxton.jpg|'Forder Braxton' - - - - Servent - - - - James and Forder would have a toxic relationship formed originally during the retreat out of France where the two became close friends, but following James falling to possesion it was the monster that menipulated and turned Forder into a monster as well leading to Forder joining the Circle of magi and serving as a loyal servent to James.|link=Forder Braxton Jevard Mander See Also : Jevard Mander Ezio Ederiz See Also : Ezio Ederiz Ezio Ederiz and Bill Lovie would first meet when Ezio arrived in Lucerne on the command of his superior in the form of Sayden Ah-Salemi of whom had been hired by Bill Lovie to protect William Lovie III. Ezio upon arrival was not impressed with the king as he was proven correct in his briefing that the king was quite mad, but he was impressed with the young prince William Lovie III. of whom while showing signs of depression and narcissism he would also be shown to be extremely intelligent and kind with those around him. Bill Thalmer See Also : Bill Thalmer Enemies Vhloraz See Also : Vhloraz Category:Relationships